


A Kiss Will Make It All Better

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-05
Updated: 2005-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Little Lily has just moved in next to little James’s house, and they become friends. What happens when Lily skins her knee? AU I guess please read and review! :) One shot LJ





	A Kiss Will Make It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A Kiss Will Make It All Better**

****

 

A/N: Hey guys, I don’t really know where this came from, but it seemed cute and I decided to get it down on paper. Hope you like it!

 

 

***

“Mommy! Mommy!”� A skinny boy with glasses and messy, very black hair scrambled onto a red, squashy armchair and pressed his face to the window. “What’s going on?”�

 

“Do you remember that house that they’ve been building across the street, James?”�

 

James mumbled an affirmative “Yeah.”�

 

“Well, they finally finished building it, and someone’s moving in.”� Mrs. Potter smiled as she lightly scolded, “Don’t press your face to the window like that, honey.”�

 

James paid no attention to the command, though, as his attention had been snatched by his new neighbor. He had suddenly caught sight of a little girl, who looked his age, with the brightest, reddest hair he had ever seen. She was clutching a pink teddy bear and nodding at something her mom said.

 

“Wow,”� James breathed. “She’s _pretty_.”�

 

Right then, the redheaded girl happened to turn around and stare right at James. His twinkling hazel eyes locked with her surprisingly brilliant emerald eyes for a few seconds. Then the invisible connection broke, as the girl turned away, giggling. James was absolutely captivated.

 

“You know, James,”� his mom began, startling him. He pulled his face from the window. “We should go over and welcome them. I have some nice angel food cake in the kitchen. Would you like to go?”�

 

“OK!”� James grinned and leapt up. He couldn’t wait to meet his new, oh-so-pretty neighbor.

 

***

 

_Dingggg…Donggg…_

 

The door opened, and the kindly looking woman appeared. “Hello,”� she smiled.

 

“Hello. My name is Amy Potter, and this is my son James. We live across the street and noticed you moving in, so we decided to welcome you to the neighborhood,”� Mrs. Potter greeted warmly. “Here is a cake for you and your family.”� She offered the pastry.

 

“Oh! How kind!”� exclaimed the lady. “Thank you so very much!”� Her grin widened. “Come in, come in!”� As the Potters stepped into the house, the woman called behind her, “Chris! Chris, come here!”�

 

A few seconds later, a blond man had appeared, looked slightly flushed from being out in the sunshine moving things. He grinned. “What’s going on?”�

 

“Chris, these are our new neighbors, Amy Potter and her son James. They were nice enough to come over and welcome us, and they gave us a cake, too. Isn’t that lovely? By the way,”� she continued, turning to Mrs. Potter again, “my name is Tina Evans and this is Chris Evans. We have a daughter, Lily, but I’m not sure where she is.”�

 

“Oh, yes. We saw her as you were moving in,”� Mrs. Potter said. “She’s very pretty.”�

 

“Oh, thank you,”� laughed Mrs. Evans. “Your James is very cute, too! In fact, why don’t we go out to the patio, where everything isn’t all cluttered up with boxes, and have some cake? The weather is very nice today.”�

 

“That’s a great idea! Would you like to come, James?”� Mrs. Potter turned to look at her son, but found James wandering away to the kitchen. “James! Come here!”� She called.

 

“Oh, it’s fine. He can go meet Lily,”� chuckled Mr. Evans. “Let’s go out to the back.”�

 

The adults left, leaving James to himself. The whole time, he had been listening patiently, but had finally gotten bored and left. He didn’t really want any cake anyways.

 

_Lily Evans,_ he thought, his thoughts turning to the girl. _What a pretty name! I want to go meet her_. And with that, he walked through the kitchen, looking around for her.

 

“Ah-ah-choo!”� A little sneeze came from somewhere…above James. Confused, he walked out of the kitchen and found himself at the foot of the stairs. Looking up, he saw the beautiful girl he was looking for, sitting there reading a book.

 

“Bless you, Lily Evans,”� James said, trying out the name on his tongue.

 

A little gasp escaped from Lily as she looked down. She snapped shut her book and stood up, alarmed. “Who–who are you?”�

 

“Oh! Don’t be scared. My name is James Potter, and I live across the street from you. Our parents are in the backyard eating cake.”� James introduced himself. “I like your hair,”� he added as an afterthought.

 

“Oh, thank you.”� A slight blush appeared on little Lily’s cheeks. She started downstairs. “But how do you know my name?”�

 

“Your mommy told my mommy and I heard her.”� James grinned toothily. “It’s a pretty name.”�

 

Lily giggled, reaching the spot where James stood. “Can I see your house?”�

 

“Umm…OK!”� He started for the door.

 

“Wait! James, shouldn’t we ask our parents?”� Lily ventured.

 

“Yeah!”� James stopped. “Where’s the backyard?”�

 

“Over here.”� Lily led him to the backyard, where their parents were chatting and sipping tea.

 

“Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!”� Lily ran over to her parents. “Can I go over to James’s house?”�

 

“Yeah, Mommy, can she come over?”� James asked earnestly.

 

The parents looked at each other. “Sure,”� answered Mrs. Potter. “This is a safe neighborhood, Tina. Don’t worry.”�

 

The Evans nodded, and then Mr. Evans added, “Kids, make sure to look both ways before you cross the street!”�

 

The other parents murmured agreement, then returned to their conversations.

 

As little Lily and little James stood in front of the foreboding street, James suggested, “I think we should hold hands.”�

 

“Okay,”� agreed Lily. With hands clutched tightly together, the two kids peered both ways before running across the street.

 

“This is my house,”� said James. “Do you wanna climb the big tree right there?”� He pointed to the large oak tree with low, extending branches that stood close by.

 

“Umm…I don’t know. I’ve never done it before.”� Lily was reluctant.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s really fun! You’ll be fine.”� James smiled and ran over to the tree, tugging Lily along.

 

“Here, you just step here, and there, and then that one, and then you can sit right there!”� James directed Lily up the tree, until they both sat comfortably a little distance up from the ground.

 

“This is cool,”� said Lily. “Thanks, James.”�

 

“No problem!”�

 

“Lily!”� Lily’s head snapped around to her house, where her mom stood in the doorway, calling her. “Time to practice the piano! And be careful up there!”�

 

“Okay!”� Lily nodded. 

 

“You play the piano?”� James asked, wide-eyed.

 

“Yeah…”�

 

“Cool! Do you need help getting down?”� 

 

“Um, I think I can manage. Oomph!”� Lily leaped down. “Ow!”� She cried aloud.

 

“What?”� James jumped down behind her. “What’s wrong?”�

 

“I–I hurt my knee.”� Lily pointed to her right knee, which had been skinned. A tear prickled in her eye.

 

“Oh.”� James just stared. Then a smile came across his face. “I know! My mommy always told me that a kiss will make it all better, whenever I got hurt.”� Without further ado, he leaned forward and lightly kissed Lily’s knee.

 

James looked up to see Lily blushing and grinning. “Thank you,”� she said. “It feels better.”�

 

James beamed.

 

“I have to go. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”� Lily swiftly and unexpectedly bent forward and kissed James on the cheek. Without another word, she dashed back home, looking back at the door with a smile at James.

 

James sighed happily. He thought to himself, _I think I just made a best friend._

__

~The End~

 

A/N: So? How do you like it? I know it’s really weird, and I don’t really know how old they are, but I hope you liked it! Please review =) I would love that! Thanks for reading!


End file.
